Contigo a mi lado
by beatleing
Summary: Algunas ideas de lo pudo estar pasando por la mente de Ross en S03E01. SPOILERS! de ese capítulo. Demelza lo acusa a Ross de no querer pensar pero en realidad es todo lo que el hace...


Ross estaba de pie detrás de su amigo Dwight Enys y de quien pronto sería su esposa, Caroline. Dwight acababa de llegar de Falmouth, donde su barco se había apostado para recargar provisiones antes de volver a Francia, y él había aprovechado su único día libre para regresar a Cornwall y hacer lo que había querido hacer durante tantos meses, casarse con la mujer que amaba.

La felicidad de ambos era contagiosa y Ross, al igual que los novios, no podía dejar de sonreír. Notó también que Demelza sonreía, realmente sonreía, como no la había visto hacerlo en mucho tiempo, sin esconder su alegría y con un brillo en los ojos que los hacía más verdes que de costumbre. Estaba hermosa. Muchos dirían que al lado de la clásica belleza patricia de Caroline, el sencillo porte de Demelza se vería opacado, pero estarían equivocados.

Oyó al sacerdote comenzar la ceremonia _'Queridos hermanos…'_ y Ross se vio transportado a su propia boda. Casi siete años habían pasado desde ese día, parecía una vida entera. Demelza estaba de pie junto a el como aquella vez, pero esta vez sonreía. No había sonreído el día de su casamiento, tampoco lo había hecho el. Ella era casi una niña y se podría decir que en edad aun todavía lo era, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Casarse con una chiquilla diez años menor que el… fue la decisión más osada y la más inteligente que había tomado en su vida y nunca, ni por un momento, se había arrepentido.

El cura estaba hablando de las obligaciones que el marido tenía para con su mujer, obligaciones que él no había cumplido. El había arrastrado a su esposa a la pobreza, la había hecho pasar por el martirio de un juicio que casi la deja viuda y sin nada, la había obligado a arriesgar su vida y la de su hijo para poner comida en su mesa, la había dado por sentado, ignorado y la había traicionado de la peor manera causándole una herida que no estaba seguro si algún día podría sanar. Pero ella sonreía a su lado y como si sintiera el pesar que lo había invadido rozó ligeramente su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. "Me gustaría volver", pensó Ross, "volver a ese día y hacerla sonreír. Quisiera volver y decirme a mí mismo que debería sonreír, porque estas por unir tu vida con tu verdadero amor, con la mujer que va a llenar tus días solitarios, con la mujer que te va a amar a pesar de todos tus defectos y a la que tú vas a amar como nunca lo has hecho antes", pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás, por ahora solo podía apretar suavemente su mano y acariciar sus nudillos con su pulgar.

De repente un aplauso del sacerdote lo alejó de sus cavilaciones, Demelza soltó su mano y también estaba aplaudiendo, Dwight besaba a Caroline mientras esta se sonrojaba. El se encontró aplaudiendo también y luego caminando detrás de los recién casados por el pasillo de la iglesia con Demelza del brazo. Ella se merecía más, mucho más de lo que él le había dado hasta entonces. Ella se merecía ser feliz, porque ella lo había hecho feliz todos esos años, aunque él nunca se lo había dicho, aunque el siempre estaba de mal humor y siempre peleando contra algún enemigo, Warleggan, sus acreedores, las injusticias, la pobreza de los pueblerinos… y ella siempre allí, a su lado, en los buenos momentos y también en los malos, pero más que nada ella no se merecía lo que él les había hecho.

Ross estrechó la mano de Dwight y después de un momento de intercambio de cumplidos y felicitaciones lo atrajo a un abrazo. Besó las mejillas de Caroline y luego tomó a Demelza por los brazos mientras los novios subían al carruaje que los llevaría a Nampara. _'Estoy tan feliz por ellos, el amor puede conquistar todo al fin y al cabo'_ dijo ella de manera ausente. _'¿No quisieras ir con ellos el carruaje? ¿No estás cansada de cabalgar toda la mañana?'_

' _No sería apropiado Ross, dejemos que estén solos aunque sea por unos momentos.'_

' _¿Quieres cabalgar conmigo? Así podrás descansar aunque sea un poco antes de llegar a casa.'_ Ross ofreció, aunque hacía meses que Demelza no cabalga en Darkie junto a el, la última vez cuando volvieron aquella noche de Trenwith y antes… Ross no podía recordarlo.

' _Gracias Ross, pero el viaje no es tan largo y tanto Rose como yo nos la podemos arreglar.'_

Cabalgaron en silencio y se adelantaron al carruaje que llevaba a los recién casados para que Demelza pudiera disponer la mesa antes de que llegaran. Siempre había algo que hacer, algo que la mantenía ocupada. ¿Pero acaso el no era igual? Y ahora seguramente también tendría que soportar la carga de sus hermanos, el reproche por su abandono. Ross no había reparado en ello hasta que vio a ese mocoso sentado a su mesa, pidiéndole a su esposa que volviera a un hogar donde nadie la había amado, donde lo único que había conocido era trabajo y el dolor infligido por quien debía protegerla. "¿Acaso tú no has hecho lo mismo?", una voz en su interior preguntó. No. Yo la amo, yo le di mi casa y ella la hizo un hogar porque así lo quiso. Sus hijos son mis hijos y sus penas las mías, pensó. Demelza se había adelantado un poco y ya estaba entrando a los campos de Nampara, su cabello cobrizo y la nueva capa que habían comprado en Sawle se agitaban detrás de ella. Y Demelza que lo acusaba de no querer pensar… pensar era todo lo que hacía, quizás debía dejar de pensar y hacer algo.

Pero no había forma de escapar de lo que había hecho, ¿Qué es lo que le acababa de decir a Demelza? ¿Que el truco estaba en ser más rápido que sus sombras? Y como hacerlo cuando la sombra que lo perseguía golpeaba la puerta de su casa y la invadía sin que uno le diera permiso… Otra carta, solicitando los servicios de Dwight en Trenwith, Elizabeth estaba enferma. "Es muy pronto", pensó contando los meses en su cabeza, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera otra vez, ya lo había hecho cientos de veces. 9 de mayo, hoy era 14 de febrero, casi nueve meses exactos. ¡Maldita sea! Prohibiré la correspondencia, no quiero que ni una maldita carta llegue otra vez a esta casa…

Demelza se incorporó y casi susurrando dijo _'Iré a llamar a Dwight'_ y el no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza.

Leyó otra vez la carta, hablaba de un accidente, Elizabeth había caído por las escaleras. Quizás ese era el motivo, quizás la única razón por la que habían llamado a Dwight. Cómo si el destino se hubiera mostrado alguna vez tan generoso con el…

Dwight bajo las escaleras agitado y con algo más de color en sus mejillas que de costumbre, Ross le ofreció a Rose y sin más partió hacia Trenwith. Luego de acompañar un rato a Caroline y a Demelza en la sala, decidió refugiarse en la biblioteca.

Demelza le había quitado el decantador de oporto de las manos, así que beber no era una opción. Y no podía hablar con ella, no podía decirle lo que estaba pensando, no podía romperle el corazón de nuevo. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado sentado en la oscuridad pero de pronto escuchó la voz de Demelza diciendo que el niño nacería esa noche y que Elizabeth estaba muy enferma. Dios, Elizabeth. "Por favor, no me hagas cargar con otra vida sobre mis hombros" suplicó no sabía a quién.

' _¿Se está muriendo?'_ se encontró preguntándole a su propia esposa.

' _La carta no lo dice'_ le respondió ella. Ella también lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos, ella también había hecho las cuentas en su mente. Pero ¿Qué decirle?, ¿Qué hacer para arreglar este terrible embrollo en el que él los había metido? No quería que Elizabeth sufriera por su culpa, ella no merecía acabar su vida así.

Otra carta, estúpidas cartas. Esta vez era para avisar que Ray Penvenen había tenido una recaída y estaba muriendo. La escuchó a Demelza decirle que tenía que acompañar a Caroline a Killewarren, pero lo que entendió era que ella no quería estar con el mientras esto sucedía, no quería verlo sufrir. Tal vez era lo mejor.

Bajo una luna teñida de rojo dejó a Caroline junto a su tío. No quería volver a casa, no si podía volver a lastimar a Demelza con sus sospechas. Debía asegurarse de que Elizabeth y su hijo estuvieran a salvo, debía sacarlos de su conciencia para poder rehacer su vida. "¿Y si no están a salvo que harás?" preguntó su sombra, pero Ross no quiso siquiera contemplar la respuesta. La oscuridad cubría los campos y tuvo que torcer el rumbo de la yegua en más de una ocasión porque Darkie insistía en volver a Nampara. La dejó atada a un árbol a una distancia prudente de la antigua casa que alguna vez perteneció a su familia y se acercó sigilosamente, no sabía bien que iba a hacer una vez que llegará allí pero la luz proveniente del gran hall lo atrajo a la ventana. Inmediatamente pudo ver a George con un bulto en sus brazos. Así que ya había nacido y por lo que llegaba a escuchar George estaba complacido. Nunca había pensado que George fuera la clase de persona que disfrutara de los placeres mundanos pero Ross supuso que la dicha de cargar en brazos por primera vez a su primer hijo no le escapaba ni siquiera a él. "Me pregunto si sospechará, si en algún momento dudará de que ese niño puede que no sea suyo". Escuchó a Cary hacer un comentario sobre Geoffrey Charles y luego la orden de George de cargar a la tía Agatha a su habitación. Quizás no es el niño el que está en peligro, quizás es mi familia, mi sangre que aún habita en esta casa. "¿Y Elizabeth?" Elizabeth ya no es parte de mi familia, ni mi amiga más cercana ni siquiera es mi antiguo amor, porque ¿como se puede amar a un extraño?. Pero el niño, el bebé que George está cargando en sus brazos puede que si lo sea, puede que sea mi sangre la que corra por sus venas, y soy yo quien debe proteger a los Poldark. Su padre, su tío, Francis ya no están, solo quedo yo.

El alba lo encontró a Ross en la playa de Hendrawna. Tantas veces había venido aquí a pensar, a aclarar su mente, a observar el mar para siempre llegar a la conclusión de que sus problemas eran insignificantes frente a la inmensidad que contemplaba, siempre salvo una vez no hace mucho tiempo cuando encontró a su esposa en esta misma arena, vestida como la dama que era pero con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas, luego de haber caminado sola en la noche quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, con el vestido empapado hasta las rodillas e incapaz de ver más allá de su dolor. No, no podía hacerla pasar por algo así de nuevo, no podía dejarla dudar de que ella era su verdadero amor cuando no había razón para la duda. Y los demás… Ross tenía el cuerpo entumecido, necesitaba moverse así que corrió, corrió hasta que cayó de rodillas agotado. Los demás no importan, no al lado de Demelza.

Ross tomó una decisión y pensaba comunicársela a George. Todo, le dejaría quedarse con todo lo que quería y a cambio el se quedaría con todo lo que él quería. No necesitaba más. Y si él se mantenía alejado quizás Geoffrey Charles y Agatha también podrían vivir fuera de esta riña. George pareció aceptar su propuesta, al menos por ahora, jamás podría confiar del todo en su palabra.

Cuando volvió a Nampara ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, Jeremy estaba jugando en el patio con su "tío" Drake y al parecer otro de sus cuñados estaba ayudando a Prudie a preparar un cuarto para que pudieran pasar la noche. _'Perfecto, más bocas que alimentar'_ , le dijo a Demelza cuando ella le informó que sus hermanos habían venido para quedarse, aunque en realidad no era eso lo que le fastidiaba.

' _Demelza, ¿tienes un momento? Quisiera hablar contigo…'_

' _Oh, ¿está todo bien? ¿Has reñido con George otra vez?'_

' _No, solo quiero hablar contigo, ¿quieres dar un paseo por la playa?'_

Después de que Demelza buscara su chal y se asegurara de que Drake entraría a Jeremy a la casa si empezaba a refrescar, partieron hacia la playa. Demelza lo tomó del brazo y Ross se mantuvo en silencio disfrutando el ocasional roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo y como ella apretaba sus manos en el cada vez que sus pies se enterraban en la arena o cuando una gaviota pasó volando cerca de ellos. Fue Demelza la que rompió el silencio a pesar de que Ross había sido el de la idea que debían conversar.

' _Ross, mis hermanos han venido con la intención de quedarse aquí por un tiempo, como nuestro padre ya no está, ya no tienen motivo para quedarse en Illugan.'_ Ross permaneció callado, esperando que Demelza dijera lo que quería decir.

' _Pensé… pensé que quizás los podrías emplear en la mina ahora que hay suficiente trabajo para todos, dos pares de manos más no serán una gran carga.'_

' _Este es un cambio, había un tiempo en que sólo querías huir de tu familia.'_ Dijo Ross, con el viento soplándole en la cara.

' _Como ahora tú buscas escapar de la tuya.'_

' _George no es mi familia.'_

' _Geoffrey Charles lo es.'_

Si, lo era. Y por más que le doliera dejar al hijo de Francis en manos de alguien a quien detestaba, al menos durante el último tiempo de su vida, no tenía otra alternativa. Pero no creía que Elizabeth permitiera que nada malo le pasara a su hijo, si de algo estaba seguro sobre Elizabeth,era que amaba a su hijo profundamente.

' _Debo confiarlo al cuidado de su madre.'_

' _¿Y el niño?'_ Preguntó Demelza.

' _Al de su padre.'_ George. George Warleggan era el padre de ese niño y así lo sería para él.

' _Si Ross'_ , consintió Demelza.

' _Así que no tenemos más nada que ver con Trenwith.'_ Ross escuchó a su voz sonar como una orden, pero Demelza no pareció querer contradecirlo, tal vez era lo que ella había querido desde hace mucho tiempo.

' _Quizás es lo mejor. Nada bueno puede salir ahora de la conexión entre nuestras dos familias'_ , dijo confirmando lo que Ross pensaba.

' _Y dado que perdiste a esa parte de tu familia, ¿puedes encontrar en ti adoptar una parte de la mía?'_ Ross no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarla y a sonreír sin darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo. Parte de su familia, "pensé que su familia era yo y Jeremy", quizás necesite de su familia ahora, quizás solamente yo ya no soy suficiente…

' _Hay algo que debo decirte Ross, y temo que no te va a gustar…'_ dijo Demelza interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

' _Estoy embarazada de nuevo'._

Ross no podía estar más sorprendido. Era extraño que estas noticias siempre lo conmovieran de esa forma, como si no pudiera haberlo previsto, como si hacer el amor con su esposa todas las noches durante los últimos meses no pudiera terminar en un hijo. O hija. Solo pudo suspirar y tratar de encontrar la evidencia acariciando su abdomen.

' _No estás disgustado?'_ "¿Disgustado?"

' _Me gustaría que fuera una época mejor, la guerra se recrudece, todo en este mundo parece incierto… excepto tú.'_

' _¿Estás tan seguro de mi?'_ Quizás hace un tiempo, no muchos meses atrás o siquiera hace unos minutos, pero ahora, ahora que otra vez ella llevaba a un hijo suyo en su vientre…

' _Quizás no merezco estarlo.'_

' _No, no lo mereces.'_ Y era la verdad, pero Demelza le sonreía y si ella estaba a su lado nada más importaba.

' _Contigo a mi lado, lo que la vida nos depare…'_

' _Podemos afrontarlo.'_ Su esposa concluyó por él.

Ross tomó a Demelza de la mano y continuaron caminando por la playa durante un largo rato más. Los sombríos pensamientos de Ross se vieron invadidos por una ola de esperanza, esperanza por ver a su mujer feliz. Demelza adoraba ser madre, desde el momento en que Julia había nacido fue como si algo finalmente llenara su corazón y ese tiempo con su pequeña niña había sido la época más feliz de sus vidas. Con Jeremy no había sido lo mismo, no para él, el estaba alejado del lazo que ella compartía con su hijo pero aún así podía ver que a pesar todo lo que pasaba en sus vidas Demelza siempre tenía sonrisas y cariño para su hijo. No dejaría que eso pasara de nuevo esta vez, no se quedaría fuera de la felicidad que estaba bajo su propio techo y que dormía en su misma cama.

' _¿Sabes?, ayer en la boda de Dwight y Caroline, no pude evitar pensar en nuestra propia boda…'_ dijo Ross deteniéndose nuevamente frente al mar.

' _Oh?'_

' _Tuviste una boda tan pobre, solo nosotros y Jud Y Prudie, quisiera haber podido darte algo mejor que eso.'_

Demelza parecía sorprendida por su palabras, y como no iba a estarlo sin tan rara vez el pronunciaba sus pensamientos en voz alta.

' _La boda de Caroline no ha sido muy distinta, solo ellos y un par de testigos.'_

' _Si, pero ellos se aman.'_ Dijo Ross y se dio cuenta como sonaron sus palabras, no era lo que quería decir.

' _Yo te amaba.'_

Y la declaración de Demelza fue como una daga. "¿Acaso ha dejado de amarme?"

' _No necesitaba nada más,'_ continúo, _'fue suficiente entonces y es suficiente ahora'._

Demelza se acomodó el chal sobre los hombros y se dio la vuelta para regresar a Nampara, pero Ross no la dejó alejarse, nunca más la dejaría alejarse.

' _No. No lo es. No es suficiente que tú me ames, tú te mereces… Demelza, soy consciente de que estoy en desventaja, de que desde que comenzamos nuestra vida juntos tú has sido la fuente de afecto en nuestra familia mientras que yo he fallado de tantas formas… pero no más. Quizás es verdad, yo no sabía que te amaba cuando me casé contigo pero cuando me di cuenta, cuando me di cuenta de que te amaba no he dejarlo de hacerlo y tú te mereces ser amada y yo te amo Demelza…'_

' _Ross… sé que lo haces'_ dijo, y no había lágrimas en sus ojos, solo amor _'quizás podrías recordármelo más seguido'_ , añadió sonriendo. Y él no pudo evitar sonreír también.

' _¿Puedo besarte?'_ Demelza asintió, y Ross tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó dulcemente en la frente, luego en las mejillas y finalmente en los labios. Luego de unos momentos reanudaron el camino.

' _No tienes que pedirme permiso Ross.'_ Dijo Demelza entrelazando sus manos nuevamente en su brazo y lentamente regresaron al hogar.


End file.
